Power Blast
This is the first episode of Conduits. Plot I was the kind of guy that no one would know. Never fit in anywhere, dropped out of high school at 11th grade, and do all the odd-ball jobs I can to keep my butt out of jail. But today... Today is the day that all would change. "Come on, keep it moving!" That's all that seemed to be said the entire time a bunch of armed guards dragged me along in chains with the others, all of us poor and needy. People that nobody would mind if we died. "Hey, you there! Yeah, stop right there!" We all heard it, and began to turn, but our captors twisted the chains, and we fell down. "Come on out, wherever you are..." Muttered one of the guards, his voice hightening in pitch. A flash of light is seen through the thick and soupy fog, and one of the guards falls limp. "TAKE COVER, ALL OF-" That's all the captain said, before the flash of light appears again, and a resounding gunshot is heard, and he slumps dead, while all the other guards scatter as soon as he's shot. "Now now now... What prisoners have we here?" A rough voice is heard, and I struggle to look at him, and as soon as I do, he shows us a small blue sphere he's holding in his hand. The sphere seems to release an aura of destruction and power, with a constant humming sound. "L-Let us go, please! We have harmed you none!" Said one of the prisoners, who had gotten down on his knees, begging for mercy. "We mean you no harm, we are simple prisoners!" The man replied, "I know, I know. That's why you're all gonna be my guinea pigs." "What do you mean 'guinea pigs'?" I ask, a note of defiance in my voice, and he looks at me, staring hard into my eyes. I don't look away, and he punches me hard in the face, and I fall down on the ground, breathing hard. "I mean that I'm going to conduct a small, barely needed test. Just come with me..." The man says, and the prisoners glance at each other, before following him cautiously, dragging me along with them. We keep on walking in silence for who knows how long, before we finally stop in a large open area in the forest. "Now..." he began, looking at each of us, "We perform the test." That's when I notice the machine in the center of the clearing, where he's putting the sphere. "How about you tell us what the heck this test is?" I say, and all the prisoners look at me in fright as he walks up to me, his eyes seeming to glow a slightly bright red. "This test is gonna decide whether you're strong like me, or weak like you are now." He says, spitting the words out vehemently like acid. As he does so, he walks back to the sphere, and as he puts his hands closer to it, the sphere begins to glow brighter and brighter, and we all walk closer to it. We all hear the guns being raised, and look behind us, to see a ring of at least fifty soldiers all lined up, ready to shoot us. "No no no, there's no need to raise your weapons. Let them get closer, it doesn't matter." He says, a strange soothing sound in his voice, and they all lower their weapons easily, and we all walk closer to it, intrigued. As soon as they get within five feet away from the sphere, the man puts his hands on the sphere, and the sphere releases a humongous blast, all of them scream in pain, and everybody's skin and organs seem to turn invisible, revealing only their skeletons to be seen. I'm barely able to look around, but when I do, I wish I hadn't. All of the soldiers, and all of the other prisoners, look just the same, only their skeletons visible, and rays of blue energy flying from them and into the sphere. But the one person who didn't look like that was the man at the center, the one who had activated the sphere, and the one who had tricked us all into what was probably gonna be our deaths. Before I could move, I passed out, somehow able to see my own body. Mine had some kind of large yellow spiral around my spine, growing and glowing at the same time. It could've been minutes, it could've been hours, but eventually I woke up, and struggled up, my entire body aching in pain while having a strange surge of power at the same time. As I looked around, I realized that all the others were dead, not a single one of them moving. We were in a crater, with the center having the machine, but the sphere vanished. "What... What happened here?" I ask outloud, even though I know nobody can hear me. "You were exposed to Ray Sphere Energy. More precisely, a Ray Sphere blast." I whip around to look at the source of the voice, and see a woman, probably about five foot ten, with long black hair, and a black suit. "And who are you?" I say, suspicion high in my voice. "My name is Nina. I'm part of the NSA, and I'm here to investigate what happened here. You were exposed to a Ray Sphere blast, and you survived. Which means that you're a Conduit." "A... Conduit? What's a Conduit? What's the NSA? You gonna give me any answers?" "First of all, the NSA is the National Security Agency. Second of all, a Conduit is a human with a special gene inside of them that is activated via exposure to Ray Sphere energy. The more lives taken in a blast, the more powerful the blast becomes. Two people survived this blast. You, and Stephen Morange, the mayor of this city. Which means..." "Which means that we're both conduits?" "Bingo. Conduits have special abilities unlocked by that gene, which allows them to harness their ultimate potential. What your power is... We don't know." "I feel extremely powerful... Almost as if I could do anything..." "We've learned from past experiences that conduits can unlock new powers, and even evolve their previous powers. Now, why don't you-" "How about YOU leave from this place before I-" As I'm finishing the statement, I reach out to push her away, and a ripple appears in the air, traveling quickly, hitting her in the chest. "Y-You definitely... Seem to be a Conduit..." She stammers, as she falls unconscious on the ground. "W-What... What just happened...?" I say, as I kneel down to help her. To Be Continued Category:Episodes